Warriors (Peter Parker x Reader)
by Princessstarryknight
Summary: Essentially a Wonder Woman AU but with some differences. You grew up in Asgard. You've lived there your whole life. But then your life changes when Peter Parker stumbles into Asgard, and right into you. There have been recent attacks by aliens on Earth. And you might be the only one who can stop them from destroying mankind! You also might fall in love with Peter Parker too.
1. Unexpected Visitor

**A/N:** Warning! There will be some extremely light smut in this part! Basically the reader accidentally feels up Peter briefly.

"Thor look out!" Tony calls out and points at a giant troll like creature coming towards him.

Thor easily knocks it away with his hammer and laughs at Tony.

"I knew it was coming Tony. If anything that troll should have been looking out for me!" He bellows and takes down a few more aliens that were terrorizing New York City.

"Yeah I know. Just be careful. I don't want to worry about anyone getting hu-" Tony says then stops when he sees an alien get hit by a web and pinned to the ground. "Shit."

He turns and sees Spider-Man swing into the street. Webbing down aliens that were threatening to attack citizens. Tony grumbled to himself and called Peter using FRIDAY. Peter picks up using Karen.

"Oh hey Mr. Stark! What do you think? I'm doing good right?" Peter asks.

"What are you doing here Parker!" Tony yells at him. "These things are extremely dangerous! You shouldn't be fighting them!"

"Yeah well ever since I took down those weapons sellers I've sort of got a reputation to hold up and-" Peter explains and Tony cuts him off.

"I don't care about any of that! These things are giving me and Thor a run for our money! The last thing we need is to worry about- LOOK OUT!" Tony yells at him and Peter immediately swings away from a giant alien that slammed his fist down where he was perched on a building a second ago.

"Thanks for the heads up Mr. Stark! I'll watch out for you too-" Peter starts but Tony cuts him off.

"No you will not! You will go home right now or else I'll give Happy instructions to ground you from crime fighting for a month." Tony says.

"What!?" Peter exclaims. "You can't do that!"

"Actually I can. I have an app built into that suit where I can shut it down for as long as I want." Tony says.

"You do not!" Peter scoffs.

"Want to test me Spider-boy?" Tony argues.

Peter sighed.

"No. I'll go home..." He says dejectedly and the call with Tony ends. "Right after I finish off this giant loser!" He declares and swings over to follow an alien into an alley and starts to fight it.  
Meanwhile outside Tony and Thor fought off the last of the aliens.

"Alright. That's all of 'em." Tony says.

"We should head back to Asgard immediately. We should discuss what has been happening here with my father. Perhaps he could give us some council in this matter." Thor suggests.

"Okay." Tony says. "Any excuse to get my hands on some Asgardian booze." He says and smiles.

Thor rolls his eyes and takes a small device out.

"What's that?" Tony asks.

"Oh it's a teleportation device that allows me to go from here to Asgard without using the bifrost." He explains. "It'll take us directly to the throne room."

As he gets it set up, Peter saunters out of the alley, leaving a webbed up alien behind, and then he sees Tony and Thor and freezes behind them, hoping he's not noticed. Then suddenly he feels like he's being sucked into a portal, and the next thing he knows, he's extremely dizzy and in a place that doesn't look anything like Queens. But Tony and Thor are still in front of him so he runs over to the side of the room and hides behind a pillar so they can't see him.

"Shit! Karen where am I?" He asks his AI.

"Asgard." She says.

"Asgard!" Peter exclaims silently so Thor and Tony didn't hear him. "As in the place where Thor lives!? That's definitely not Earth?"

"Yes." She answers.

"Fuck! How do I get out of here? I can't let them know I came here I'll be grounded!" Peter freaks out. He looks around then notices a hallway. "I'll have to look around here for another way back home."  
He runs down the hallway and embarks on a journey throughout the palace. He was careful not to let anyone see him, because he didn't want Thor or Tony to be alerted of his presence.  
"I've got to find a place I can hide for awhile." He decides.

Then he notices a secret door in the wall.

"Perfect." He says and goes over to it.

He pushes it open and sneaks inside. It shut behind him. He climbed onto the wall then made his way onto the ceiling and came into a big room. He looked around the room and noticed there was a big bed, some bookshelves, a fireplace, pillows and an outdoor garden/what appeared to be a training area.

"Wow." Peter says and slowly hops down from the wall. "I picked a great place to hide out."  
And then everything went black as he got hit in the back of the head with a shield by you.

He groaned and then blinked a few times as he regained consciousness. He took a moment to take in his surroundings and then realized his mask had been taken off and he was laying down on some pillows. Once his vision focused he sat up slowly and noticed you sitting with your back turned to him. You wore what appeared to be some sort of chest plate with a skirt and sandals. And you were fiddling with one of his web shooters.

"Hey give that back you'll mess up the-" He starts and reaches forward to get the web shooter from you then gasps when you turn and he sees your face. "C-cal-libration." He finishes in a high pitched voice.

His mind went blank. He swore he had to be dreaming. There was no way someone as pretty as you could exist on Earth. But then he remembered he wasn't on Earth.  
"Oh you're awake!" You say and smile at him. "I'm sorry I had to knock you out. I just got a bit paranoid that someone had broken in trying to hurt me. But when I took off your mask and saw that you were around my age and that you were so easily taken down by the lightest shield I have I knew you weren't any sort of threat to me. So...I'm sorry. I hope you aren't too mad."

Peter didn't answer. He just continued to stare at you with a look of awe and wonder on his face. You tilted your head, confused by him.

"Um are you alright?" You ask him and wave in front of his face.

"Heh heh pretty..." He says dreamily. Then he snaps out of it when he realizes how creepy that sounded. "I mean I'm fine!" He says. "I barely even felt it." He says and touches the back of his head and winces.

"Well that's good!" You say and smile at him. "What is this thing? Did it enable you to stick to my ceiling?"

"No. Actually that's just part of my powers." He says proudly, wanting to impress you.

"Powers?" You ask, intrigued. "Are you a warrior?"

"Yes. From Earth." He says.

"Earth? You're from Midgard?" You ask him. "The place that Thor goes to all the time?"

"Yeah. That's the one." Peter says. "I actually fought at his side today in a battle against some aliens that had the audacity to invade my city. Now I totally could have handled them all on my own." Peter assures you. "But Thor really wanted to help out and who would I be to turn such a nice guy down?"

"That's so sweet of you." You tell Peter, totally buying his story. "But what brings you to Asgard? Don't your people need your protection?"

"Well yeah they do, but there's other warriors on Earth that can protect them too, it's cool if I leave them for a little bit. And besides, I was curious about this place. I've heard a lot about it from Thor." He says and looks around your room. "This place is paradise..."  
"Yeah...I suppose so." You say in a somewhat disheartened tone.

"Sounds like you don't really like it here." Peter notices.

"No I do! I love it here it's amazing but...I've never been anywhere else...I've been stuck here my whole life. Sometimes I wish I could go to another place...And fight evil and be a hero like everyone else here in Asgard. But even though I've been training my whole life, I fear I may never get the chance."

"Aw don't think like that." Peter says. "I'm sure you'll get a chance to prove yourself soon. I did." You smiled at him.

"Thank you. That's encouraging to hear. So what are these powers that allow you to stick to the walls and ceiling?" You ask him.

"Well about a year ago I got bit by a radioactive spider. So now I have the same powers as a spider." He explains and you laugh. He looks confused.  
"No wonder I was able to knock you out so easily! Your powers come from a weak little bug!" You tell him and hold your stomach from how hard you were laughing.

"Hey! It is not a weak bug!" Peter argues. "I can shoot webs! I have super strength! I have spider senses that allow me to sense danger-"

"Then how come you didn't sense me coming?" You ask him.

"Well..." He thinks for a minute.

Then his train of thought is interrupted when he feels you touch his bicep. A faint blush forms on his cheeks as he watches you run your fingers along his arm.

"W-what are you doing?" He asks you.

"I've never seen this sort of material before..." You say and get closer to him.

His breath hitches when you place both of your hands on his chest.

"May I touch it some more?" You ask.

He nods eagerly and his breathing gets heavier as you run your hands along his torso, feeling the thin material of his suit.

"It's so smooth and silky." You say in awe and Peter nods.

He's not even really listening to what you're saying. He's just too amazed by the fact that a girl is touching him in such a sensual way. And you, being the innocent sheltered girl you were, had no idea just how much of an affect you had on him. But you were about to rock his world when-  
"What's this odd protrusion here?" You ask when your hands reach the end of his torso and gently grasp the obstruction.

Peter let out a loud gasp when he realized just how low on his torso you had gotten and now the symbol of how much you were affecting him was what you were now gently cradling in your hands.

"Why is it so stiff?" You ask and gently palm it once, making Peter choke out a moan. "And this wasn't here a few moments ago-" Peter knocked your hands away quickly and covered his crotch with a pillow.

His face was beet red and you seemed really confused.

"H-have you ever met a guy before?" He asks in a high pitched voice.

"A guy? As in a male?" You ask.

"Yeah." Peter says.

"No actually. I've heard of men. But all of my tutors are female and Lady Sif is the one who trains me for battle so I have not met any men my entire life." You explain. "Are you a man?"

"Huh? Yes! Yes I am definitely a man." Peter says quickly. "Uh...Why didn't you already know that?"

"Well men have been described to me as very tall and bearded, with deep gruff voices and they're always confident. But you seem very scared, small, and your voice is rather high." You tell him and he groans and his face reddens even more.

"That's just because I'm a teenager." He says.  
"Oh! You're in the transition between childhood and adulthood like me?" You ask him and he nods.

"How old are you?" He asks.

"A few hundred years. But in Midgardian terms I am fifteen." You tell him.

"Me too." Peter says and smiles.

You smile too, happy to have found someone around your age.  
"So what was that thing that grew under your suit?" You ask and reach towards the pillow. Peter covers it more.

"N-Nothing." Peter says quickly. "It was just...uh...a battery. That helps power my suit's capabilities." He lies.

"Oh that explains why it was so hard and stiff. And that would also explain the large size." You say and Peter bites his lip. "But it seems like this battery fell out. It's bulging out of your suit." You say.

"That just means it needs to be charged." Peter makes up.

"Oh. How does one charge it?" You ask. "Is there anything I can do to help energize it?" You reach for it again.

"Well uh..." Peter suggests and smirks then shakes his head, thinking better than to let his teenage hormones trick you into helping him get off. "No. It's fine I can take care of it myself but thanks for the offer." He says and blushes a bit.

"Oh. Very well then." You say. "Would you like me to get you some food?"

"Yeah. That would be nice, thanks." Peter says and you get up and go to the garden to get food.

"A Goddess was touching my penis!" He silently exclaims to himself. "And she thinks it's big!"

You two spend the rest of the night told him how you had been training your whole life to become a great warrior to defend Asgard and you asked him a lot of questions about Earth, and he answered them all, loving how excited you looked each time he gave an answer. He told you about his battle with the Vulture and how he stopped the weapons dealers.

"You truly are a hero." You tell him. "I hope that someday I'll be able to fight to defend those who cannot fight for themselves too."

"I'm sure you will someday." He tells you. "I still have a long way to go honestly. There are these aliens that keep invading Earth. Today they attacked my city, New York. And from what Tony and Thor say, it sounds like it won't stop there. And that won't be the last attack."

"Well then you should get back to Midgard as soon as possible." You tell him. "Your people need you!"  
"Yeah...uh...well...funny thing about that." Peter says and blushes. "I uh...Don't really know how to get back..."

"But Thor brought you here?" You ask him. "Just go to him and he'll bring you back."

"Well...you see...He didn't exactly bring me here." Peter says. "I kind of got stuck in his portal and came here when I wasn't supposed to. And if anyone finds out I'm here, I might not be allowed to fight again." He says.

"Don't worry!" You tell him. "I know of another way to get you back to Midgard. But...It'll require you to do something for me." You say and smirk.

"Okay. What's the catch?" Peter asks.

"You have to take me to Midgard with you!" You tell him and grab his hands. His eyes went wide.

"Y-you want me to what?" He asks.

"Take me home with you! These aliens are clearly giving your Midgardian heroes and even Thor a hard time. I have been training for so long now...I'm sure I'm more than capable of helping you defeat these evil creatures that are threatening your people." You explain. "This will be my chance to prove myself and fulfill the purpose of my training! Perhaps it was fate that you found me here. You're the one who's going to allow me to save the good innocent people of this universe!"

"Yeah..." Peter says. "Sure. I'll bring you home with me. I'm sure we could use the extra help-"

"Thank you so much!" You exclaim and hug him tight.

"You crawling into my room so I could knock you out with my shield was the best thing that's ever happened to me!" You exclaim and Peter nods.

"Uh huh. Totally." He says dreamily and smiles.

You get up and run over towards a closet, leaving Peter shocked and flustered, amazed by how someone so amazing like you was so impressed with a geek like him.

"Finally. It's time." You say and step out of your training gear and take your armor off of it's stand.

It was a silver chest plate with a red armored skirt and red boots that went all the way up to your knees to match. You took your sword off of it's stand and grabbed your heaviest shield and placed it on your back. When you appeared before Peter again, he was even more awestruck by you.

"Let's go save Midgard." You tell him and he smiles and nods eagerly.

You both carefully snuck through the hallways, careful not to be in the sight of any guards or servants walking through the halls at night. At one point Peter let you climb on his back and he crawled up on the ceiling so you could avoid being seen by some guards who were in charge of guarding the portal entrance. He easily slipped over them since the ceiling was high and then made his way down the wall and into the open archway without any problem. Once you were far enough away he let you down and the two of you jogged down the hallway until you reached a large room.

"We're here." You tell Peter. "This portal is kept very secret, only to be used in times of emergency. But luckily for you, I overheard two of my tutors talking about it when they thought I was asleep."

You placed a crystal from a bowl in the corner into a disc in the center and it glowed blue and soon a portal opened.

"All you have to do is think of where you want to go." You tell Peter and take his hand, making him blush. And your cheeks tinted a bit pink as well. "And then this portal will take you there."

"Okay then." Peter says and smiles at you. "Get ready to finally say goodbye to Asgard, and hello to Queens New York!" He says and you smile as the two of you jump into the portal and it closes shortly after.

 **A/N:** So what do you guys think? Let me know if you like this series and part two will be coming soon!


	2. Welcome to Earth

**A/N:** Warning! Some light mentions of smut and the occasional dirty joke.

When you came out of the portal you had your eyes closed.

"Why are you doing that?" Peter asks.

"I've never seen somewhere that's not Asgard before." You tell him. "I want to savor the moment I see a new place."

"Okay well...Here." Peter says and gets behind you and covers your eyes.

He didn't know it, but that action was causing you to blush and make your heart flutter. You had asked Lady Sif about love once, and she told you that when it starts out, it feels something like this. That realization makes your heart race even more.

"Okay...Three, two...one!" He says and removes his eyes and you look around and see New York. "What do you think?"

Your face was bright and excited at first but then it fell. You looked around and saw a bunch of drab buildings and garbage.

"This is New York?" You ask him.

"A part of it." He says.

"Why is it so dirty and disgusting?" You ask. "The people look just as disgusting as the rest of the scenery."

"It's not for everybody." Peter shrugs.

You notice a few shady characters loitering on the sidewalk below the building you and Peter were on top of.

"Who would want to live here?" You ask.

"Me." Peter answers. "We're on top of my apartment building..." He says and you immediately feel bad.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-" You quickly say.

"No no no really it's fine!" Peter says. "You've lived your whole life in paradise of course this place is a dump compared to that."

You and Peter climbed down off of the roof and onto the sidewalk, your fur cloak still around your shoulders, hiding your armor underneath it.

"Okay now you kind of stand out right now so you should be very careful to-" Peter starts to explain but you cut him off.

"Oh a baby!" You exclaim and run over to a woman pushing a stroller.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Peter called after you and grabbed your arms and pulled you to the side, letting the creeped out woman and her child pass by you. "You can't just go running up to people like that. That's not how things work in New York." Peter explains.

"Are people not friendly here?" You ask.

"Honestly...Not really." He says. "Not to people they don't know anyway."

"Oh. Well that's very unfortunate." You say and start to walk away down the street, opening up your cloak as you walked to start to take it off. "Let's get to the battle."

"Whoa slow down there!" Peter exclaims and gets in front of you, closing your cloak. "We can't go to the battle. At least not yet. We've got to hang around and lay low first."

"What?" You ask, in a disappointed tone. "You told me you would take me here to fight." You say and try to walk past him but he grabs your shoulders to stop you and you hold his arms to push his hands away.

"Yeah well you see-" Peter tries to explain.

"No buts." You cut him off. "We had a deal Peter Parker, and a deal is a promise." Peter sighs.

"You will fight soon. Don't worry. But there aren't any aliens here to fight right now. So I'm just going to have you stick around me for now okay?" He asks.

You sighed. You were really looking forward to finally kicking some ass, but you were also curious about Midgard. You smiled a bit when you realized you could have fun learning about a new world in the meantime.

"Very well." You say and start to take your cloak off.

"Whoa!" Peter says and closes it. "You should keep that on."

"Why?" You ask, confused. "I'm getting hot in it."

"I think you're hot in everything." Peter says dreamily then blushes when he realizes he said that out loud.

"You're saying I seem feverish to you all the time?" You ask.

"No no no." Peter quickly says then gets nervous and starts stuttering over his words. "I-it's just that uh...saying someone is hot here is equivalent to saying they're...pretty." He says and blushes.

"Oh!" You say and blush. "Thanks...I think you're hot too." You say casually and the eyes on his mask blew wide open and his breathing quickened. "Peter?" You ask and wave your hand in front of his face.

Suddenly you heard a voice talk to you coming from his suit.

" has stopped-" Karen starts.

"No no no Karen it's fine! I'm fine totally cool!" He says in a high squeaky voice.

You laughed at him. You were amazed at how adorable he was when he acted all shy around you. You were very quickly starting to like this boy.

"We need to go find you some clothes so you can blend in." Peter explains. "I'm going to go into this alley and change out of my suit. I'll be right back." He says and goes in the alley and disappears behind a large garbage bin.

Peter quickly took off his suit and got down to his underwear he turned around to grab his backpack that he kept stashed back there to get his clothes then screamed when he saw you standing in front of him. He put the suit balled up by his crotch, in an attempt to cover himself, even though he was in boxers.

"What are you doing back here!" He exclaims.

"I was curious as to how you got out of your suit." You say.

"Okay. Well now you know." Peter says, his face red as a tomato. "But it's not exactly polite to watch someone change unless they say it's okay."

"Oh!" You say and blush a bit. "I'm so sorry I didn't know...Here I'll take off my clothes in front of you and then we'll be even." You say and let the cloak drop onto the floor.

Peter's eyes went wide. What should he do? Impulses from his lower half told him to let you continue, but his mind knew that it was seriously wrong to take advantage of you like this so as your chest plate started to fall off he quickly placed his hands on it and pushed it back up into place. He noticed you were blushing a lot. He looked down and let out a small squeak when he realized his hands were on the part of the plate that covered your breasts. You fastened the plate behind you and then Peter quickly let go, apologies spilling from his lips. As he apologized you were barely listening. You were trying to figure out this new strange feeling you had. When he touched that part of your body it made you feel an odd feeling of want plant a seed in your lower belly. You felt as if you wanted him to touch you more, perhaps even without the chest plate there. But there was a more important task at hand at the moment so you quickly pushed that thought aside.

"I totally didn't mean to grab your boobs! The whole point of me grabbing your chest plate like that was so that I wouldn't have to see-" Peter rambles.

"Peter." You cut him off. "It's alright. We all make mistakes." He let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness! I thought you probably hated me or something for a minute there." Peter says.

"I don't hate you. You are my first Midgardian friend! If anything I feel a great affection towards you!" You tell him and he blushes. "Now get dressed so we can explore New York together!" You say excitedly.

"Okay!" He says. "But you need to take the cloak off and put this on over it." Peter says and hands you his hoodie.

"Why?" You ask.

"Because people here don't wear cloaks. And we need to preserve your identity as much as possible in order to fight the invaders. So you're going to have to borrow my hoodie and some sweat pants to wear over your armor until we get to the store." Peter explains.

"Very well." You say and take off the cloak again and take the clothes. You notice Peter staring at you. "What is it?"

"Nothing." He says. "It's just...you look so amazing in your armor." He says and you stand a little prouder before him. "So powerful and strong and...beautiful." He says and you blush. So does he.

"Do men often tell women how beautiful they are here on Midgard?" You ask.

"Yeah." Peter says. "But sometimes it's in a good way and other times it's in a bad way." He sighs.

"How could giving someone you care about a compliment be a bad thing?" You ask.

"Somehow my gender found a way." Peter says.

"So did you compliment me in the bad way or the good way?" You ask. Peter smiles.

"The good way. I'd never use the bad way on you or any girl. I promise." Peter says.

"Thank you." You tell him and examine the fabric you had just been given.

Peter noticed that you seemed to be struggling, constantly looking for the right hole to put your foot and which way to put on the hoodie.

"Do you need my help-" He asks but you cut him off.

"Just give me a minute." You tell him and smile. "I can figure some things out on my own Peter Parker." You tell him and put on the hoodie the right way and figure out the sweat pants. But you did have some trouble with the zipper. "Okay this I think I might need help with."

Peter smiled and came over to you. You felt your heart rate increase as he came over to you and stood right in front of you. A warmth spread across your chest as he zipped up the hoodie and then stopped it below your collarbone. Your eyes locked with his and you couldn't help but get lost in them. You had never seen so much beauty and light in a person's eyes like there were in Peter's. Little did you know he was feeling the same about yours. But for some reason he seemed nervous, and you didn't know why.

"A-and that's-uh, that's how you uh...do a...zipper." He says and blushes.

"Thank you." You tell him and give him a hug. "For everything since we've met." You say and his face turns bright red.

The two of you started walking down the street together to get to the mall and you noticed some things.

"Why is everyone here rushing?" You ask.

"A lot of people in New York are busy." Peter explains. "Lots of them have jobs and places they need to be. Everyone's constantly moving. Even people who're just visiting." He says.

"Those people aren't moving fast." You say and point to a couple.

There were two women standing in front of a coffee shop together, holding hands and sipping from their respective cups and laughing at things the other was saying to them.

"Why are they holding hands?" You ask Peter.

"Probably because they're together." Peter says. "A couple."

"Are all of the women on Midgard coupled with each other?" You ask. Peter smiled.

"A friend of mine would love to hear you say something like that." Peter says. "But no. Some women are together with other women. And some men are together with other men. And women can be together with men. But it doesn't really matter what gender you identify as honestly. As long as you're coupled with someone you want to be coupled with, and you're both happy, then that's all that should matter when you want to be together with someone."

"That sounds lovely." You say.

You smile and decide to hold his hand. He blushes immediately but he likes it so he decides to let you do it and he smiles back at you. But then the two women kissed each other and Peter's face fell when he realized he forgot to specify that the couple was in love and he turned and found you leaning into his face.

"Wait Y/N that's not what you're supposed to do to me!" Peter says. "What you just saw was a kiss on the lips. A form of affection that some people on Earth give to each other." He says as he takes some calming breaths. "But only people that are in love with each other do that. You and I are just friends. So we don't kiss."

"Oh. I'm sorry, again." You say and blush.

"It's fine." Peter reassures you and gives your hand a squeeze. "Honestly."

"Do you only kiss someone on the lips?" You ask. "Or are there other places one can kiss someone too?"

"Well..." Peter starts as you two continue down the sidewalk. "Some people kiss on the cheek."

"How?" You ask. "Can you show me?" He blushes again and leans in and gently presses his lips to your cheek.

You smiled as the warm feeling spread through you again and a small jolt of joy ran through you as his lips connected to your flesh. You took a breath and inhaled Peter's scent. He smelled so nice. Of cinnamon and something else, perhaps some sort of herb that only grew in Midgard. He pulled away much too quickly for your liking.

"Like that." He says in a soft voice.

"I like that." You say and smile at him.

He looked like he was about to internally combust. Suddenly an older woman came out of the double doors and wrapped Peter in a tight hug.

"Oh thank goodness you're back!" She exclaims and Peter starts to struggle in her grip. "I was so worried about you! When you went off to do..." she lowers her voice. "You know what." Then she raised it again. "I was so scared when you didn't come back immediately and I thought something horrible had-"

"May." Peter tries to calm down his Aunt.

"My sweet little Pete you're just so precious to me and it's not like you even had your jammies or a toothbrush for your little sleepover on-"

"Aunt May! You're embarrassing me!" He whisper shouts and she stops fussing over him and puts him down.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" She says and looks at you. "I forgot you brought a girl home." She says and winks at him. "Although when I thought this would happen I expected the girl to come from Earth but...this works too!" She says and holds out her hand to you. "Hi I'm Peter's Aunt May." She says.

"Hello. I'm Y/N Princess of-" You start but Peter cuts you off.

"Whoa wait you're a princess!" He says and his eyes widened.

"Yes." You say. "Odin is my father. Thor and Loki are my brothers."

Peter and Aunt May regarded you with even more shocked expressions.

"What?" You ask.

"Nothing." Peter says. "Just...wow." He says.

"When we register you for school we'll say your last name is Prince is that okay?" Aunt May asks.

"I suppose so." You say and smile.

"Great! Now let's get you out of Peter's clothes. I'm sure it was torture wearing them." She says.

"Actually I quite like them." You say and Peter's stomach started doing backflips.

He started mouthing "Oh my God" to himself a bunch of times as you all walked into the store. Aunt May took you to get some underwear first.

"What are these things?" You ask and look at a bra.

"Oh we wear them to hold up our boobies and cover them." Aunt May explains.

"Why must you hold them up and cover them?" You ask. "In the pictures I've seen of women as I walked here with Peter it has them showing them off quite a bit. Seems a bit hypocritical to me."

"I like her." Aunt May says to Peter. "Ooo now this is pretty." She says and takes your hand and leads you over to a floral print dress with spaghetti straps that had some flow and ended at your knees. "Peter don't you think she'd look cute in this?"

"Yeah. If she wants to wear it then I'm sure she'd look great." Peter says.

"I'll try it on then." You say and start to take off the hoodie.

Aunt May gets a glimpse of your armor and quickly zips the hoodie back up.

"Oh my! That's quite an outfit you've got under there." She says and laughs nervously.

You all collected some other outfits and you asked Aunt May some questions.

"So you are Peter's primary guardian?" You ask. "Where are his mother and father?"

"Dead." She answers sadly.

You looked at Peter sadly as well. He was sitting on a bench, playing on his phone.

"Oh. That's so unfortunate." You say softly. "I have parents. But I've rarely ever seen them. I was raised primarily by servants and trainers." You explain to Aunt May. "How do you take care of Peter?"

"Well I cook for him, get him clothes, drive him places although lately it seems he prefers to swing places..." She grumbles. "Basically I give him a place to stay and give him anything he needs."

"That sounds like servitude to me." You say and she laughs and gives you a hug.

"You know what I like you a lot." She says and you smile at her.

"I like you too." You say, unaware that Peter had just looked up and got slightly weirded out by his Aunt and you hugging.

You try on some clothes and you only seem to like the shorts, jeans, and tops that give you the most movement.

"These clothes were clearly not meant for fighting." You say. "But I can still move in them fairly well. They should serve me well for every day training I think. What do you think Peter?" You ask and turn to look at the boy who was staring at you lovingly. "Peter?" You ask and Aunt May hits the back of his head.

"Hm? What?!" He asks quickly and you laugh. "Do you think I look like an average Midgardian?" You ask.

"No. You're way above average..." He says and smiles at you and you turn back to the mirror and examine yourself more.

"Awww...You've got a little crush on Thor's little sister! So cute!" Aunt May teases and pinches his cheek.

"May!" Peter whines and tries to escape his Aunt's hands.

But all the while...He couldn't deny it anymore. Slowly but surely, he was falling in love with you.

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed! Please give me feedback! That should help give me motivation to write part three!


	3. Getting a Lay of the Land

Peter took off his clothes and placed them on a pile on the ground. He took a deep breath and started to put on his suit. This afternoon he promised you he'd take you on patrol with him. Originally he was a bit reluctant. There were dangerous people out there and you didn't know the first thing about street smarts and he knew that you had to be pretty powerful considering you were trained in Asgard but he hadn't seen it for himself yet so he was a bit worried. But you had been rather persuasive...

"Oh please Peter!" You begged and grasped his hands and gave him your best puppy dog eyes. "I don't want to have moved from a locked room in one world to a locked room in another. Please let me come see New York City and help people with you. It's my dream to fight for people who can't fight for themselves. And now I can do that thanks to you. You freed me from what was holding me back on Asgard. You're my hero Peter. You're my dream come true." You say and stand closer to him.

How could he say no to that? You were so kind and sweet...and you smelled so nice and had the happiest look on your face. You said he was your hero. Your dream come true...He couldn't help but get butterflies in his stomach. But it was what you said after that that really got him to agree to let you come.

"Besides. I finally get to see the Guardian of Midgard in action." You say and blush.

Peter's mind wandered and he imagined a scene in his mind:

"Don't worry everyone you're all safe!" Peter announces as he sets a car back back down on the ground and looks over at a web of criminals he tied up. The crowd cheered and thanked him and he turned around to find you smiling at him before you ran up to him and threw your arms around him and he picked you up and spun you around.

"Oh Peter, you're so strong and brave! You're my hero! I love you!" You say and kiss him through the mask.

His mind came back to reality.

"You can totally come with me this afternoon!" He said eagerly.

And now he was preparing to don his spider suit and show you around the city. Him and his princess...

"Oooh what's this?" He hears you ask and turns and sees you holding an old dvd player he had been tinkering with on his desk.

He shrieked like a little girl and you turned and saw he was in his underwear again and screamed and dropped the dvd player. Peter shot a web at it and it stuck to the wall before hitting the ground. Unfortunately you didn't see his incredible feat because you were so embarrassed about walking in on him a second time that you had your hands covering your eyes.

"Valhala I'm so sorry!" You exclaim. "I have no idea why I keep doing this!"

"It-it's okay." Peter says after calming down and putting on his suit. "You just don't know that you're supposed to knock on doors before you walk into a room...That's uh...normal I guess for someone who's been locked away her whole life..." He says shyly. He pulls his suit up and presses the button and it shrinks into place. "You can look now."

You spread your fingers apart and peeked at him through the space between your fingers and smiled at him. Then you turned back to his workbench.

"What is all of this stuff?" You ask him and look over all of the strange electronics. "We don't have any of these gadgets on Asgard."

"Those are all from here." Peter tells you and comes over to the workbench to show them off to you. "This one plays music." He says and presses a button on a radio and a popular song from one of the channels comes on.

"Oh how lovely!" You exclaim and go over and Peter shows you how to change the channels on it and stuff.

"But that's kind of old tech now." He explains. "Now we have stuff like this." He says and shows you his iPhone and you gasp.

"That's incredible!" You exclaim and your eyes widen and jaw hangs lower with every feature he shows you on it. "Can I get one of those?" You ask.

"Sure! Sometime soon I'll bring you over to the Avengers Facility and Tony'll get you all set up." Peter says. "But for now, we have a city and people to protect." He goes and opens up his window, puts on his mask then turns to you. "So m'Lady would you like to come with me?" He asks and holds out his hand to you.

You couldn't contain your excitement so you just blurted out "YES!" And threw yourself at him and the two of you fell out the window. Then Peter shot a web at a lamppost and the two of you swung off into the city.

"Why do we travel on the rooftops?" You ask Peter as you both go about your travels together.

"Because this way we can hide from the criminals we want to attack." Peter says and looks over the edge of a building. "We have to be stealthy or else they'll see us coming and get away. Also you really should put on that mask I gave you. We need to keep our identities a secret so that we can be safe at school and stuff and people won't recognize us." Peter tells you.

"Okay. I understand." You say and put your mask on. It was a simple gold one that covered your eyes so people couldn't get a good idea of what your face looked like.

"Okay now you're probably going to want to stay close to me, you can get lost around here pretty easily and it's a lot more dangerous than it used to be now that people have been developing new weapon technology so I think it's best if you-" Peter turns around and finds you missing.

He spins around in a circle on the roof and sees you're nowhere to be found. He then hears a bunch of people screaming and runs towards the commotion.

"Leave that innocent man alone!" You declare and point your sword at the gang members.

"Trust us princess that man ain't innocent!" One man says. "Now move along, this ain't no place for little girls who like to play dress up."

"Yo, boss." One of the goons tells the man. "That chick's seen too much now, we should get rid of her." He says. The boss smirks.

"Alright then." He agrees and walks up to her. "Let me teach you a lesson about getting involved in other people's business missy." He says and pounds his hand into his fist. "Little girls like you should be more careful. Women are pretty weak after all-" He gasps as you punch him hard in the gut and then flip him over your shoulder with ease and he slams into the road.

His goons jaws drop. Then they frown and charge at you.

"Come on guys! We can still take her!" One man says.

"Yeah the boss just wasn't prepared that's all. There's no way a girl could be so-" You send him flying to the ground with a backhand slap.

Another one grabs your arm and yanks you back towards him and so you sweep your legs across his, making him loose his footing and then you lift him and slam him into the ground, punching his wrist and breaking it to free your arm. A man lifts you from the waist from behind and you kick a man in the face that was running towards you and bash your head against the one that was holding you and he gets knocked out and drops you. You looked around and noticed that you had taken out all the men. Suddenly you heard a gunshot and your wrist shot up and the bullet hit the arm brace, blocking it from hitting your head. The man holding the gun started shaking and dropped it and ran, not before getting webbed to the wall. You looked up and saw Peter swing on a lamp-post and land in front of you.

"Oh my God Y/N are you alright!" He exclaims and holds your arms.

"I'm fine." You tell him. "My brothers were right. Humans are extremely weak compared to us." You say and giggle.

Peter looks at you and gulps. He looked at all the guys you had taken down and scratches the back of his head, not sure if he should be impressed or completely terrified of what he had just witnessed. There was definitely a lot more to you than he had originally thought. Suddenly he heard you squeal and got his web shooters ready to fight off any other attackers.

"What is that?!" You exclaim and point at a little kitten washing it's face by a trashcan.

Peter lets out a sigh of relief.

"Oh don't worry about that, there's nothing to be scared of." Peter assures you. "That's a cat. They're animals that live on Earth. Sometimes we keep them as pets-"

"It's adorable!" You squeal and run towards it.

Peter then realizes you weren't afraid and you screamed because you saw something cute. He looks back at the men laying on the road and thinks about what he's just learned about you. In the span of one minute you had gone from a viscous warrior who could take down five gangsters at once and now you were coddling a stray kitten and flipping out over how cute it was. He smiled and laughed a bit.

"Yeah Y/N. It is adorable." He agrees and comes over to you.

You and Peter took the kitten with you and you named him Ullr after the Norse hunting God when you learned what fantastic hunters cats were. Peter had Karen text Aunt May saying that they would need some cat supplies at the house. You guys took out a few more gangs that were active in the city that day. At first Peter was a little jealous because you were upstaging him quite a bit. You could take down bad guys a lot quicker than him. He was a little disappointed because he was hoping to impress you with his fighting skills. But by the end of the day, he ended up being the one that was impressed with you. You were even more amazing than he could have ever imagined. Your fighting skills were out of this world and you were probably much stronger than him. But what was most impressive to him was how you handled your power. You weren't doing this to show off. Whenever you fought someone it was to help someone else.

The two of you stopped someone from stealing a little girl's piggy bank and as soon as it was in your hands you left Peter to take care of the crook and then diverted all of your attention to getting the piggy bank back to the little girl.

"Here you go." You tell the girl and hand her her money. "Try keeping it inside instead of walking around with it. It'll be harder for people to steal it that way."

"Okay. Thank you miss!" The little girl says and runs off to her mother.

"Why didn't you want to finish off the thief?" Peter asks you when he catches up to you on the rooftop where you met afterwards.

"Because I didn't fight him simply to fight him." You tell Peter. "The goal in that battle was to return the little girl's possession. Once I got it away from him there was no need for me to continue to engage in battle with him." You explain. "I want to fight to help people. And although I do long to be recognized as a hero and admired for my skill in battle, I never want to lose sight of my purpose for doing so. The people we're helping come first." You explain and Peter takes your hand, making you blush.

"You're incredible." He says honestly. "You may be the greatest hero I've ever met."

You laugh. Ullr purrs and rubs himself up against your boot.

"There are others who are much greater than me Peter Parker." You tell him. "But I appreciate the compliment." You say and give him a hug.

He smiles and hugs you back. He was definitely going to enjoy having you around.

 **A/N:** Hey guys! So I've gotten back into the Spider-Man fandom and figured I should update this story! Do you guys like it? Comment if you want me to write more of this story!


End file.
